


Lazos

by ShiFengHuang



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiFengHuang/pseuds/ShiFengHuang
Summary: ¿Cuáles son más interesantes: los lazos metafóricos o los físicos?





	Lazos

“¡Kodachi!” gritó, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la cama, el aliento entrecortado.

Ante esa respuesta, la figura femenina situada sobre él se dejó caer, reposando, aprovechando las circunstancias para recuperar el aliento, sus cuerpos bañados en sudor.

Unos minutos después, deslizó lentamente las manos por el torso de su partenaire hasta llegar a los brazos, deteniéndose apenas unos segundos para acariciar su cuello y seguir por los brazos hasta llegar a la altura de las muñecas. Una vez allí, se detuvo, hurgando con el mecanismo hasta conseguir abrir las esposas. Se irguió sobre sí misma, atenta a las reacciones de la otra persona y se sentó sobre sus muslos, para llegar a los tobillos y, sin perder de vista un instante a su compañero, desatar los lazos que lo sujetaban a los postes de la cama. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su torso desnudo, prodigándolo de pequeños besos hasta llegar al cuello, la barbilla, la boca. Al principio no parecía que fuera a tener respuesta, pero finalmente su beso fue correspondido, con creces.

“Ummmmmm Ranma…” suspiró.

Sintió cómo sus manos se hundían en su pelo, revolviéndolo y gimió de placer cuando áquel presionó un poco con los dedos la parte posterior del cuello. Siguieron así durante varios minutos, rodando por la cama, cambiando de posición, labios y manos jugando unos con otros al ritmo de sus latidos, ora más furioso, ora más calmado.

“Sorprendido, Ranma-sama?” inquirió, seductora.

Se vió respondida con un un simple asentimiento con la cabeza, sus ojos azules aún cerrados, más interesado en la acción que en la conversación.

“Qué te ha parecido?” preguntó ella, aprovechando unos segundos en que sus labios quedaron libres.

Tras tantas experiencias en la vida cotidiana en que se había visto con el movimiento restringido por diversas causas, había requerido de mucha persuasión para ceder a este experimento, aunque sabía bien que había pocas cosas en el mundo que le negaría a su chica, incluso aunque fueran fantasías un tanto… peculiares.

“Bueno, tengo que reconocer… -expiró con fuerza, acercándose a su cabeza- ha sido genial” terminó con un susurro, el aire caliente originando una corriente que provocó unos deliciosos escalofríos a su compañera.

“¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!” contestó ella, irguiéndose de nuevo y cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo con esa expresión de sabelotodo que tanto lo encendía… en el mejor sentido del término.

“Aunque no me explico de dónde sacas esas ideas…”

“Bueno – repuso ella, llevándose un dedo a los labios en un gesto medio coqueto, medio dubitativo- de aquí y de allá” – indicó evasivamente.

“Y las esposas, el anillo… todo eso… de dónde han salido?”

“Oh, Ranma-sama, una dama nunca revela sus secretos. Pero si ansías una respuesta… tuve que ir al otro extremo de Tokio, a buscar un establecimiento discreto. No estaría bien que una figura tan prominente como yo se dejara ver en uno de esos… ah, cubiles, ¿no crees? Además, se trata de una mercancía muy personal. Para algunas cosas eran necesarias medidas exactas…”

“¿Lo dices por el anillo?”

“No, Ranma-sama, me refiero a las esposas. Un mero tirón o un exceso de resistencia por tu parte y podrías acabar con laceraciones o arañazos. No deseo que nada ni nadie que no sea yo te haga el más mínimo daño” indicó, reforzando sus palabras con un arañazo sobre su pecho, terminando con un pequeño estrujón a uno de sus pezones, arrancándole un gemido.

Unos segundos después, Ranma se incorporó con un objetivo in mente: reciprocar. Deslizó la lengua sobre sus labios, escapando cuando ella intentaba atraparlo en un beso, dando pequeños mordiscos en el cuello, en las orejas, en la nariz incluso, para terminar atrapando su labio superior y masajearlo entre los dientes, variando la presión entre el placer y el dolor.

“Ahora…- le susurró al oído- estoy yo al mando – enfatizó sus palabras con un mordisco en la garganta, deslizando los dientes por la mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja-. Voy a atarte. Estarás completamente a mi merced…”

Ella se limitó a asentir, excitada ante la perspectiva de una noche en brazos de su amante. Cerró los ojos, mientras sentía como Ranma desataba las esposas y las posaba sobre su estómago. El frío del metal la sobresaltó, pero apenas pudo revolverse: sus movimientos estaban bloqueados por el cuerpo musculoso del artista marcial. Su piel desprendía un calor casi insoportable en contraste con el helor de las esposas, pero paulatinamente la diferencia de temperatura se fue atenuando. Además, Ranma la distraía con un anticipo de la tortura que le esperaba, sus labios y dientes deslizándose por cada recoveco de su torso, sus dedos amasando y estrujando sus senos, sus brazos, el costado. La distracción era tan completa que apenas si se dio cuenta de que ya no podía mover libremente los brazos. Fingió un poco de resistencia cuando éste se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con las piernas, pero cesó rápidamente, abriéndolas, cuando deslizó los lazos que la habrían de sujetar por sus pechos, el estómago y luego el monte de Venus. En unos segundos, sus tobillos se vieron inmobilizados.

Suspiró, abriendo la boca y respirando a bocanadas. Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan buen alumno?

Sintió como la cama se elevaba y oyó sus pasos alejarse, intrigándola, aunque volvió a los pocos segundos, con algo en la mano que se reveló un foulard. 

“¿Te importa que te vende los ojos?”

Negó con la cabeza. El foulard siguió el camino opuesto a los lazos, permitiéndose juguetear con él sobre sus senos, mordiendo sus pezones a través de la tela. Ató el pañuelo sobre sus ojos y se sentó sobre la cama, a contemplar su obra. Colocó su mano a apenas unos milímetros de su vientre, de manera que sintiera el calor. Empezó a reír suavemente cuando su víctima intentó elevar el cuerpo y entrar en contacto con él. Cuando la oyó resoplar por la nariz, cedió deslizando los dedos sobre su estómago para calmar su impaciencia.

“¿Cual será tu palabra clave?”

Aquello la detuvo en seco. ¡Lo había olvidado!

“No lo sé…, no lo había pensado. ¿Puedo utilizar la misma que tú?”

“Bueno… no me parece muy apropiado…”

“Sí, vale, es verdad, no había caído… ¿Por qué la has elegido, por cierto?”

“¿Kodachi? Porque es en lo último en lo que pensaría cuando estoy echando un polvo! Sobre todo si tiene que ver con esto del bondage!”

“Ah, bueno, en ese caso, creo que la mía será Mousse.”

“Como quieras. Esta noche eres mía, Akane-sama…”


End file.
